


Heavy Metal

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Silly, robot girlfriend problems, whatever continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Chromia/Windblade
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Heavy Metal

“Were you always this heavy, Windblade?” Chromia complained at the jetformer laying half on top of her. Her fingers clung to her torso armor, her face nuzzled into her neck as she drifted somewhere between the pleasant sleep of a recharge and wakefulness.

“No I'm not,” Windblade whispers, her breath hot against Chromia's audial as she spoke. She shifted to get more comfortable, pulling at what she was able to grab to get the other bot a little closer like some kind of warm pillow with a sparkbeat. “Even if I suddenly was,” she continued, softly pressing his lips to the line of the other's jaw, “I'm sure you wouldn’t mind much.”


End file.
